


Toys for Tots

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Set in modern day, Peggy & Dottie want to contribute to the poor and needy during the holiday season.





	Toys for Tots

Dottie brushes her lips across through Peggy’s rich brown curls into the nape of her neck as she snuggles up against her in bed. She feels the agent awaken and roll over to stare back at her with sleepy, warm doe eyes. 

“Good morning, my sticky honey bun,” Dottie greets with a grin. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Peggy says. She sighs and relaxes once Dottie slides her hand down underneath her red holiday reindeer pajama bottoms. She tenderly rubs below her navel.

“What’s the plan for today, Peg?” Dottie blinks, and starts massaging her. “Are we doing anything remotely exciting?”

“Well, let’s see,” Peggy starts, “I need to go to the bank, buy new windshield wipers for the car, contribute the Toys for Tots down on 5th Avenue—”

“Snore! All of those things sound so _boring,_ ” Dottie scoffs. She pulls her hand out to sit up and throw the blankets off themselves. 

The ladies shower and change before leaving to go out and have coffee and breakfast. Angie lays them each a plate of eggs, sausage, toast, and fruit. She remains at her post and watches them eat.

“Thank you, Angie,” Peggy tells her.

“Uh huh,” Angie responds. She picks up her feet and leaves them at their booth.

“I still think we should tell her about us,” Dottie goes, gnawing a cooked sausage. 

“No,” Peggy says, firmly. 

After breakfast, they leave the diner and go to the Toys for Tots on 5th Avenue. Peggy and Dottie wait in line with their contributions. Peggy brought a chemistry lab kit. Dottie brought over two, cloth dolls.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” a robotic Santa Claus stands near the donation truck; waving a gloved hand in the air. His eyes slide back and forth with his mechanical mouth opening and closing through his beard. “Ho! Ho! Ho!”

“Santa’s calling for you, Peg,” Dottie jokes, laughing the moment Peggy jabs at her hard on the side. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” the Santa robot keeps chanting. His arm freezes in mid-wave before his eyes glow red. Suddenly, laser beams shoot out in the air, causing a few panicky screams from people.

Peggy drops her lab kit and sprints for action. Dottie watches her run through the line of people towards the robotic santa. She dodges and yanks out her firearm to shoot the evil machine. Santa’s head explodes and malfunctions as it shutdowns.

Everybody applauds and cheers for Peggy’s heroic ways.

Dottie tosses the lab kit and the dolls into the donation bin at the front of the line before approaching her crazy, brave girlfriend.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about, Peggy!” Dottie exclaims, throwing herself into the agent to give her a big hug and kiss.

**xxxxx**


End file.
